


Kabuto同人－地狱兄弟：一侧远方，一侧身旁

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	Kabuto同人－地狱兄弟：一侧远方，一侧身旁

影山瞬在最后的最后，做了一个梦。他觉得自己绝对不会做这种梦，所以很奇怪。不过谁在乎呢？毕竟自己就要离去了。  
也许这个梦来自矢车想的肩头，可是瞬早就感觉不到了。

* *

阳光一点也不柔和，刺眼，明媚，闪耀着高傲的光。挥洒在海面上，被波浪切碎，密密麻麻的占据了整片视野。  
想和瞬两个人朝着相反的方向肩并肩的坐在城外围的围墙上。瞬面向着那无尽的海，想面对他们的家乡。  
“那里太过于耀眼，而我们只能避入黑暗，”想喃喃地说。  
他们谁都没侧头，看不见对方的脸。  
“大哥，你又在看什么？”瞬痴痴的望着海，其实那片光让他什么都没想。他希望走入更深的黑暗，如想所需要的，带他一起过去。  
“我在看那堕入地狱的城镇，”想还是往日的表情，口气依旧不紧不慢。“那是放弃我们的地方，也是我们现在存在的地方。”  
“可是啊，大哥，”瞬歪了歪头，他朱红的双唇相互摩擦几下才开口。“如果这里是地狱，那么应该只有黑暗存在。这片光，不会存在。”  
是的，这海，这波光，都不应该存在。  
因为这里，只有他俩，安静的坐在地狱的深渊。只有想才会看向自己，只有想眼里拥有自己，瞬一直如此艰辛。  
想会不会为自己离去前的道歉而心痛寂寞呢？  
“是啊，搭档，”思考了一会的想再看不见的角度里笑了一下，随后隐去表情。“那么这片海，一定就是只有我们能看到的光。对，就是我想给你看的那片白夜啊。”  
想转过身，修长的腿绕过那并不宽的围墙，跨入了和瞬的那一侧。海光刺透了他们的双目，可是天空却一片黑暗。  
啊…黑夜下金色的海，竟然如此灿烂。  
“大哥，很漂亮。”  
“不要傻了，像我们这种人不需要知道何为漂亮。只有黑暗属于我们。”  
“嗯，”瞬闭上眼睛，进入黑暗，“笑吧。”  
“没错，笑吧，”想的声音在身侧回荡。  
在一起，所以即使进入黑暗，此时此刻，这白夜的风景大哥都会帮自己尽收眼底吧？瞬安心的微笑起来。  
然后他发现自己睁不开双眼了。

* *

想温和的微笑着，侧头看着肩上无力的脑袋。  
瞬不发烧了，不再滚烫的额头，此时那么冰冷而僵硬。


End file.
